Diane Moon
Diane Moon is a 2015-introduced and all around character. The lieutenant of Artemis herself, Diane is not only very responsible for her Hunters, but is also a bossy, but dedicated leader, albeit one that hates meat. She's a strong soul, a free spirit, an athlete, and possibly one of the most complex characters on this wiki(Soon). Character What is Diane like? Diane is a leader, not a follower. This results in her bossiness. All in all, she doesn't mean to, she just likes being in charge. Although she may seem like a control freak, Diane just wants best for her hunters. Diane is also very strong, both physically and mentally. She is quite the athlete, liking track and archery, and also being able to hunt in the forest. She fights back her tears, never lets her voice tremble, and is prideful of her ability to handle miserable news. What does Diane like to do? What does Diane look like? Diane personally thinks of her looks as nothing to fuss over. She claims that there are plenty of other girls who can look better than her. In reality, she has a beautiful, somewhat mysterious, look. Of course, if you are male and say that, she'll kill you with no consideration whatsoever. Then she'll leave you there to rot until you become compost for the forest, where she would tread on your mineral-rich dirt remains and you will regret it. Horrible right? She has vibrant silvery hair that glows in the night, providing a great nightlight for hunting. It hangs down to her waist. She will usually wear a wildflower wreath(picked from a pure, virgin, meadow) or a laurel wreath to hold her hair down. Ponytails and braids also work. Her eyes are somewhat slanted, much like a wolf when hunting. The most of the iris is a dark midnight blue. Sprinkled into the vastness is what looks to be stars, floating in the dark blue. Near the side of the iris is something quite peculiar. There is a crescent moon, pale cream/yellow, that fills the side of the circle that is her iris. She does indeed, have heterochromia iridium. Well, some kind of magical form of it. Even more weirdness, her iris colors change along with the phases of the moon. When it is a full moon, Diane's irises are completely cream/yellow. When it is a new moon, they are simply a sparkling night sky. And so on with the other phases. It's quite irregular how this works, one can only simply guess this is some sort of enchantment to remind them of the Hunter of Artemis staring at them. Myth- Actaeon How The Story Goes How Does Diane Fit Into It? Relationships Diane's Friends She's quite friendly, or at least, knows her fellow Hunters. Being the leader and all, Diane has earned she respect she loves from her hunting buddies. Although not all of them have earned Diane's complete trust, AKA Vega, she still thinks of them as someone she can fall back on, and they do the same. She's also friends with her adopted cousin, Laurel. Laurel is sort of that annoying brother who flirts with your friends, Their relationship is like a laid-back Artemis/Apollo bicker. The most surprising thing is, Laurel might be the only male to say, "'Sup Hunters?" and get "Where were you, bro?" as an answer and not "KILLKILLRAGEAMALESPOKETOUS". The Hunter's relationship with him would probably be the ultimate brOTP. Laurel comes along on some hunting trips, only to complain loudly about the termites, which results in Hunter facepalms, and ultimately ends up with a flaming Laurel yelling, "HELP!" Diane's Pet She actually cares a lot for animals, and is therefore, a vegetarian. She however only hunts for her Hunters to survive, and does so quickly and painlessly. Though she doesn't exactly have a pet, she does have hunting dogs and a part ownership of a truffle pig in France.(The truffle guy ships her the truffles, and besides, fire-roasted truffles are quite good) She counts the animals she sees in the forest as pets of a sort, since she's the lieutenant of the goddess of the natural environment. Diane's Acquaintances Diane's Enemies Diane's Romantic Life(or the barren space on the page that will stay barren or else Diane will find you) Haha, nope. Hunters of Artemis aren't supposed to have romantic lives. Besides, Diane REALLY wouldn't want one, with her past and all... Oufits Class-ic Schedule Links Trivia * Quotes Notes * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Artemis's OCs Category:Nyx's Army Category:Work in Progress